Harry Potter and the Weirdest Year Ever
by Nidaime Otokage - Yoko no Oto
Summary: Multi Crossover. What would happen if Harry met a girl before his fifth year? But not just any girl a girl who can evaporate into thin air and has purple cat ears on top of her pink hair. What if the girl also carried a sword and fought monsters known as Hollows? Harry Potter/Bleach/Alice in Wonderland crossover. Harry x FemCheshire Cat. Rating for a reason


Harry Potter and the Weirdest Year Ever

Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything. Well except for the idea of this story kind of.

Summary: Multi Crossover. What would happen if Harry met a girl before his fifth year? But not just any girl a girl who can evaporate into thin air and has purple cat ears on top of her pink hair. What if the girl also carried a sword and fought monsters known as Hollows? Harry Potter/Bleach/Alice in Wonderland crossover.

Harry sighed as he walked around his neighborhood of Little Winging. He needed some time away from his relatives with everything that had happened during the Triwizard tournament last year. That and he had seen someone weird that he had to find.

As Harry was lost in thought a girl materialized right in front of him making him almost fall to the ground in shock. The girl was wearing a pink shirt with purple stripes, a matching skirt, matching socks that went to her knees, and black slipper like shoes. She also had a sword strapped across her back. The most shocking thing though was her pink hair and her purple cat hairs on her head and her neon green eyes with slit pupils.

"You know it's considered rude in most cultures to stock someone. Not to mention creepy when a guy stocks a girl. But I guess I can forgive you this once Little Wizard." The girl said with a Cheshire cat like grin on her face.

Harry blinked at the girl stupidly before his brain began working again. "You have cat ears." He said then began to mentally berate himself.

The girl began laughing holding her sides. "Wow I mention the fact that you're stalking me and tell you that I know you're a wizard and your first reaction is to my ears." She said as her laughter died down. She then stopped in her tracks as she took in his features. "Oh wow my stalker is Harry Potter. Hehe wait till my friends hear about this. They will be so jealous." She said excitedly when she saw his scar.

Harry seemed to come back to his senses after that. "Ok first off I am not a stalker. Second the cat ears are not normal even for wizards and witches neither is pink hair for that matter. Lastly who are you and how do you know that I'm a wizard not to mention my name?" he said.

"Ok in response in order. YOU are a stalker because you were purposefully trying to follow me. Though that's my fault since I wanted to catch your attention. Yes I know it's not normal but I never claimed to be normal even by witch and wizard standards. My name is Ches and lets leave it at that. Every witch and wizard knows you no matter where they are from. And that last statement should have answered how I knew you were a Wizard." The now revealed Ches said with the same grin as before. "Anymore questions?" She asked leaning over so that her breasts were visible through the collar of her shirt. She smiled as Harry's face became very red and his eyes lingered on her breast before looking back up to her eyes.

Harry stared at her eyes intently trying to avoid looking down her collar. "Um just two more. What are you exactly and where are you from?" He asked.

"Well those questions are both kinda rude doncha think? Well whatever at least you didn't ask how old I was otherwise I'd have to hurt you. I'm a type of magical creature what exactly I'm not telling. As from where I'm from um well you wouldn't believe the original place I'm from. But I live in Japan. Or at least I did till recently. Now I'm currently living here, there and everywhere." She said her smile never leaving her face.

"Um so you're basically a drifter?" Harry asked Ches. He thought the girl was a little strange.

She frowned for a minute before the smile returned to her face. "Sure you can call me that. Well it was fun meeting you Harry. I hope to see you again. Oh and before I go some random facts about me. My favorite color is pink, my enemy is a mouse, I find dogs annoying, I love top hats, blondes are fun to mess with, I'm 16 years old, and I'll be in the fifth year at Hogwarts as a transfer student. See ya." She said and seemed to just evaporate into the air.

"Ok she is definitely the oddest person I have ever met." Harry said. He then looked at his watch and started to walk back home.

Little did Harry know Ches was on a nearby roof watching Harry walk away. She turned her head as she heard a clock ticking. To her right was a red haired girl in a black waist coat with black dress pants and black dress shoes. She was also wearing a white blouse and black bow tie. On top of her head were a pair of white rabbit ears and she had red eyes that matched her hair. On her left hip was a katana and in her right hand was a gold pocket watch.

"Is there something you need little bunny?" Ches asked with her usual grin in place. The rabbit girl looked at her then towards Harry before looking back at the pocket watch.

"What exactly do you think about him Cheshire? Do you agree that he is the one?" The rabbit girl asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure McTwisp. I mean he has a lot of potential. But he hasn't even scratched the surface." She said with a frown. She then saw the look McTwisp was giving her. "What is with that look Bunny Girl?" she asked.

"You are going to help him reach his potential Cheshire. Just like you did for Alice." McTwisp replied well looking at the feline like girl. "Any other thoughts on the boy?"

Ches gave a dismissive two finger salute before looking thoughtful. "He's not half bad to look at. Toying around with him a bit would be fun." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

McTwisp raised her eyebrow at the last comment. "I take it you don't mean the same kind of playing as you did with Alice?" She asked her companion.

Ches's grin became much wider. "Hehe you know me to well old friend. Well then should we be off. Best not to keep little Alice waiting." She said.

"Alice is not a child anymore Ches. But yes we should be on our way." With that McTwisp closed the watch and caused a strange portal that looked like a rabbit hole to open beneath them. Both girls jumped in unnoticed.

(One week later)

Harry was preparing to save himself and his baby whale of a cousin Dudley from the two Dementors attacking them when a familiar girl appeared and slashed the Dementors in two. "Don't go using spells Harry. These Dementors were sent by someone in the ministry who is trying to get you out of the picture. Using magic will just allow them to win." Ches said before helping Harry stand and picking Dudley up and fireman carrying him. "Mind leading me to your relatives place so I can drop off this fat sack of lard?" She asked getting a nod as Harry put his wand away and lead the feline like girl to Number 4 Privet Drive where she dropped Dudley on the doorstep and knocked on the door before grabbing Harry's shoulder and evaporating into thin air with him.

Harry blinked as they appeared in a white room somewhere. "What the hell was that you just did? Where are we? What do you mean those Dementors were sent by someone in the ministry?" Harry rapidly fired his questions.

Ches placed a finger to his lips before he could ask any more questions. "Settle down Harry. Also one question at a time jeez." She said running her hand through her hair as her ears twitched. "Ok like the last time you asked in order. I took us somewhere else with a technique only I can use. We are somewhere safe and where Dumbledore can get a hold of us easily. Exactly what I said is what I mean. Before you ask yes I know Dumbledore I told you I'll be at Hogwarts remember? Also yes my sword can kill Dementors because it was made to kill monsters similar to them called Hollows. Well ok it doesn't kill them so much as purify them." She said stopping finally.

Harry blinked a couple more times and looked around. He noticed that the only entrance the room had was a door blended into the wall almost perfectly and a fireplace. There were no windows or any other doors. "Um how long are we going to be here?" He asked looking back at Ches and noticing that she was wearing an outfit that looked just like the one she wore when they first met.

"Um my friend contacted Dumbledore before I went to help you and he said he'd meet us here to retrieve you. Well you and me since I'm going to be staying with you and your friends until the start of term. Oh and your stuff is going to be retrieved from your relatives so no need to worry about that." She said happily.

"Um if what you said means Hermione is wherever we're going you might want to hide your cat ears." Harry said well looking at Ches.

"Huh why the heck would I want to do that? These are part of who I am." She said with a frown.

"Well Hermione kind of has a thing for cats." He said leaving the sentence there.

"Well if she gets carried away I'll just show her that this kitty has claws." Ches said in a very cute voice that became creepy with the smile and sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"Ok don't take this the wrong way but are you, you know all there?" Harry said looking at Ches carefully. His eyes widened as the girl smirked and moved till she was right in front of him and kissed him on the lips. Harry managed to stumble away from her blushing like mad.

"Hehe cute. To answer your question yes I'm quite sane. I just happen to be very sadistic. Oh and the kiss well that I'll explain some other time. What do you want little Mousy?" She said her voice turning cold as she turned to glare at a girl with mouse ears, blonde hair, black eyes, and wearing a red dress like robe with a rapier sheathed at her hip.

"Alice told me to tell you that Dumbledore has connected the Flu of the Headquarters to our fireplace. But that is one time only for you and Harry and only for the next hour." The mouse girl said handing a bag of powder to Ches. "You both know how to use it just say 12 Grimuald Place Kitchen." With that the mouse girl left through what looked like a giant mouse hole that appeared out of nowhere.

"I take it she's the mouse that you called your enemy." Harry said pointing to the spot the girl had been in earlier.

"Yes she is. That was Mallymkun. Anyways since we have what we need now lets get going. After all we don't want to keep Dumbledore, the order, and your friends waiting do we?" Ches said with a smile before pulling Harry into the fireplace with her and tossing down the flu powder giving the address.

Both of them came out of the fire place with Harry on the ground and Ches on top of him. Ches quickly got up dusting herself off before helping Harry up. "Sorry about that Harry my bad. Oh hi Dumbledore. Hey Scarface mind pointing your wand somewhere other then at me." She said.

As Harry stood up and noticed that Dumbledore was indeed there. As were several other faces among them were Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, and some girl with purple hair that Harry had never seen. "No worries Ches."

"Alastor put your wand away please. This young girl is no danger. She is the transfer I mentioned as well as an old friend of Harry's whom he has just recently been reacquainted with as of this summer. Isn't that right my boy?" Dumbledore said.

Harry caught on quickly and noticed that Ches had too since she was smiling and standing closer to Harry with an arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Yes sir. Ches and I ran into each other about a week ago. Though I never knew she was a witch till now." He said with a convincing glare at the girl.

"Hey what can I say a girl is entitled to her secrets after all. And why is everyone staring? Yes I have CAT EARS and PINK hair and they are natural. Stop staring it's not polite." She said crossing her arms. Some of the people actually did look away. A devilish smirk appeared on the feline's face that made Harry want to run for the hills. "Also besides us being old friends Harry left something out. We've decided to start dating." She said her smirk getting bigger at the look on some people's faces. Dumbledore had a sparkle in his eyes and Harry looked shell shocked but was also blushing.

"Well now that's out of the way I think we just need to make introductions." Dumbledore said once everyone else had recovered. He then began pointing to people as he introduced them starting with Moody. "This is Alastor Moody he's an ex Auror, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly, and the young woman with purple hair is Nymphadora Tonks." Dumbledore finished.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." Tonks said as her hair went from purple to bright red and then back again.

"Oh wow you're a Metamorphmagus awesome. I have a friend who has the same ability. Only his is a little unstable. Kind of like him. Hm does that mean the ability reflects someone's personality?" Ches rambled on. Almost everyone was staring at the girl.

"Anyways Harry I believe your friends are waiting for you in the hall. Why don't you go see them and introduce them." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and walked with Ches out of the kitchen and into the hall where Hermione was with all the Weasley children.

Hermione took one look at the girl next to Harry and saw the cat ears and her eyes lit up as she practically flew at the girl and tackled her petting the ears. "Oh wow there real. Are you some type of magical creature? Do your ears work or are they just for show? Do you have any other abilities like a cat? Can you see in the dark?"

Panicking Ches evaporated from underneath the bushy haired girl and hid behind Harry her body shaking. "Do not let her get near me like that again please Harry don't let her attack me like that again." She said clinging to him.

Harry shook his head trying not to laugh. Since meeting her he had yet to see the girl actually scared. "I did warn you that Hermione had a thing for cats and not hiding your ears would be a bad idea." He said.

"S-shut up Harry. That doesn't help besides you're supposed to stand up for your girlfriend." Ches said making Hermione and the Weasley children stare at them.

"G-girlfriend?" The only female Weasley child asked.

Harry sighed deciding it would better to go with it. "Uh yea. She's an old friend of mine who I just recently met again. She was going to a school in Japan. We also just started dating so that's why it wasn't in a letter. This is Ches. Ches these are my friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, and the Twins." He said pointing to each in turn.

"I'm Gred." The twin now identified as Fred said introducing himself.

"I'm Forge nice to meet you." George introduced himself.

Ches smiled at the twins. "Oh I definitely like these two." She said happily making everyone have visions of Hogwarts exploding for some odd reason.

Hermione was the first one to realize what everyone had missed though. "Um Ches, Harry didn't give a family name when he introduced you." Hermione stated.

"Because he doesn't know it. I don't like my family name so I don't use it. He also doesn't know my full name. Ches is just what I have everyone call me. Though all of my friends back home always use my full name. It's really annoying especially when that mouse does it." Ches mumbled.

"What mouse? Harry I think your girlfriend is insane." Ron said earning a smack from Hermione along with a mumbled 'be nice'.

"The mouse that Ches means is a school mate of hers. She's a magical creature like Ches but of a different species. Her name is Mallymkun and she doesn't really seem to like Ches that much either." Harry stated.

With that they went into the living area to relax until the meeting was done. Ches explained a little bit about how where she learned magic they don't discriminate against humans. As well as telling them about other things. Including how she was trained to use a sword and how if they wanted to learn she would teach them.

AN: Ok there is the end of the prologue. Also Harry and Ches are not together yet. They are just saying they are. Ches did it as a joke but since Dumbledore already came up with one lie for them Harry figured why not go with the other one. Also Alice knows Dumbledore and was able to get Dumbledore to agree to having one of her people guard Harry. Finally Ches basically just ignored Hermione's questions after being attacked hence why they are not answered. As for why no one asked about the evaporating it's because they were distracted by the girlfriend comment.

Anyways review. Any and all flames will be ignored.


End file.
